


Clair De La Lune

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu's fabricated history until her demise.





	Clair De La Lune

She was small and young when she first got it.

 

The piano was large, but that wouldn't stop her.

 

She sat on the seat and placed her tiny hands on the keys before pressing against them. What filled her ears was beautiful, a symphony. She pressed another one that gave her the same result. That's when she started to play. She would often make her own tunes, which were just small notes that were strangely placed. Her parents soon bought her a music book filled with sheets of music that were made by famous pianist and composers.

 

She was mesmerized.

 

Day and night, evening and afternoon she would play. It was only then when her mother or father called her down to eat or dragged her off to bed was when she remembered what she had forgotten.

 

She was soon called 'piano freak'.

 

That didn't stop her from her passion, though.

 

She kept on playing and playing, the memories of each sheet of music embedded in her mind. Her parents soon signed her up for a contest. She poured her heart, soul, and emotions into Turkish March. Her performance was received well, the praise slowly building her confidence up. All of the other contests were the same, too. No matter how more experienced they were, she would always beat them down. She soon played in front of the European King and the representative of Juilliard.

 

The Ultimate Pianist was her title.

 

She kept on playing and playing, wanting people to be happy and content with her performances.

 

Until that day, it was.

 

The meteorites came crashing own, cracking the ground and opening up once they reached the surface. Soon, people became sick.

 

Somehow, she and fifteen others were immune. The head of each nations agreed to the Gofer Project: a project to save humanities last hope. But they didn't agree; uncles, grandparents, orphans, friends, parents, siblings, they didn't want to leave them. Around that time, the Ultimate Hunt began. She had to run away and hide to escape the vicious people that wanted to hunt them down. The sixteen Ultimates soon were able to meet up and decided to erase their memories, living on as normal highschool students.

 

Their deaths were soon faked by the government, who ten put the Gofer Project into motion. Injected in space, the ship led them to the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and put them in cold sleep.

 

They soon woke up.

 

She befriended a boy named Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective that was always shy and unsure of himself. She soon met others and befriended most of them. Until Monokuma and the Monokubs told them to kill each other, that is. She stood her ground, confident that no one would kill anyone else. It fell deaf on their ears, but that wouldn't stop her. Her speech united all of them, allowing them to attempt the Death Road of Despair. It was futile, as they exhausted themselves quickly.

 

A motive was soon given: if no one dies within two days, then the mastermind would kill all of them. She watched as Kaito lunged at the bear, which was accidentally destroyed by Monotaro. Everyone was happy, but she shared her suspicions with all of them. To her perturbation, they thought that she wanted the Killing Game to actually happen. She went to her room and sobbed in silence before Shuichi came in, saying that her beliefs weren't wrong at all. He brought her to the library, revealing a hidden door behind one of the bookshelves. She watched as the Ultimate Detective sprinkle dust upon the card reader before leaving. They devised a plan. They both were able to persuade Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, to make cameras for them. They got the needed materials in the warehouse, but she saw something else while Shuichi was looking for a receiver and the materials.

 

A shot put ball.

 

Grabbing a spare vest from her backpack, she wrapped the ball in the cloth before leaving the warehouse, the ball adding some weight to her backpack. Her determination became stronger when Ryoma tried to kill himself so that everybody could live while Rantarou declared that he would end the killing game his own way. She went with Shuichi back to the library and pushed the air duct open, making sure that it wouldn't stop the shot. Her attention turned to the books, making a excuse to organize the books. Her hands deftly zoomed around the books and rearranged them until they were in a stair-like pattern. The other books would conceal the ball.

 

Perfect.

 

While they were on lookout, he told her how he got his title, which made him scared of the truth. She told him that he needed to be strong, confident, to always hold his head up high.

 

On the day of the Time Limit, she put her plan into action and rolled the shot put ball into the classroom vent before leaving with Shuichi. _This plan had to work._ If it didn't, they all would be killed.

 

Whose body laid in front of her was Rantarou's body, in a strange position with cupious amounts of blood leaking from his head.  _The mastermind is dead, we can all go home now._

 

She was proven wrong.

 

They were put on trial, who killed Rantarou? She defended Shuichi when he was always accused, she kept doing so until everyone was convinced that he was not the culprit. She waited, waited for a long time until those words came.

 

"Kaede is the culprit."

 

She watched as he revealed her plan, listened as he pointed out every single thing she did, smile when he gained courage.

 

She was soon dragged off, entrusting her wish to Shuichi.

 

It was hard to breathe when you were used as a puppet for a large piano, hard to cry when no one was enjoying your performance. 

 

_Be brave, Shuichi._

 

That was the last thought she had before the hands left the noose.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede is one of me and my friends favourite characters and it sucks that she died so early. Although she was too Makoto-like, and it gave us a great protagonist that went by the name of Shuichi Saihara. Also, sorry that this is short.


End file.
